


Nightmare Night

by burnthoneymint



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthoneymint/pseuds/burnthoneymint
Summary: I wrote all of these for the Halloween event I did on tumblr. For easy reading I decided to post them here too! Each chapter his independent from the other so enjoy!
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Reader, Crocodile (One Piece)/Reader, Dracule Mihawk/Reader, Eustass Kid/Reader, Marco/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Kudos: 60





	1. Russian Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 14: “I need you to get here now.” “Why are you whispering?” “Please hurry, it’s almost in the house!” w/ Law

Honestly when you grabbed the phone to call your dramatic boyfriend, you were angry more than anything. He accused you for being paranoid for a week but guess who has a killer teddy bear at the door?

You knew there was something off about that dumb bear when you saw it at the store, it had beady little eyes and an open mouth with dagger like teeth. Apparently it was for Halloween but it still made you feel uneasy and then you saw the damn thing wink at you.

Needless to say Law laughed in you face when you told him. 

Bu now the cursed thing was clawing it’s way through the door and you needed that damn skeptical idiot with you. Your hands shaking you quickly found his phone number and called him. 

Pick up, pick up 

Finally at the third ring he picked up the phone. You never felt more relieved to hear his voice in your ear. 

“Hello?”

_**“I need you to get here now.”** _

_**“Why are you whispering?”** _

_**“Please hurry, it’s almost in the house!”** _

You heard him sigh at your panicked state. 

“Is this about that damn bear.” he chuckled. “It’s a toy. It can’t get you.” 

“Just come here!” you heard the bedroom door creak open. “Shit, it’s in the bedroom. Please hurry Law!” 

In fear of the killer bear hearing you, you hung up the phone without waiting for your boyfriends response. Hopefully your voice mirrored how panicked and scared you were, or else Law would just dismiss it as a scary joke. 

Locking yourself in the closet, you heard tiny steps come into the bedroom. You heard the creature growl and sniff the air, your eyes teared up as you held your breath. You were terrified of that thing opening the closet door, the fact that you couldn’t pinpoint where it was in the room deepened your fear. 

Not wanting to accidentally make a sound you covered your mouth with your hand, your heart beating loudly in your chest you wished the organ could be quieter. 

_“I see you.”_

Your eyes widened with shock, it..it could talk? Frantically you tried to find something in the dark closet to use as a weapon but the only things you could find were clothes, obviously. 

The shadow of the bears legs snuck through the creaks of the door frame. Not knowing what else to do, closing your eyes, you continued to wait in silence. 

But, the confrontation you feared never came. 

You held your breath when the closet door slowly opened, a tall figure casting its shadow on to you instead of a killer bear. Looking up a smile spread across your face as you noticed the worried expression your boyfriend was giving you.

“Law!” you jumped up, wrapping your shaking arms around his neck. 

You sighed happily when you felt his hand caressing your back.

“Are you okay y/n?”

“Thanks to you, I am.” 

You had no idea when he had came here, you didn’t even his steps. You continued to hug him, your fear slowly dissolving as his scent filled your nostrils. You took in deep breaths savoring every moment of it. 

“How did you even get here so fast?” you asked, nuzzling his neck.

You never expected to hear a growl as a response. 

_“He..didn’t.”_

Your scream echoed throughout the house, claws digging into your back, you tried to get away from the thing you thought was Law. You felt the warmness of your blood trickling down your back, still you fought back trying to push the imposter away. You managed to push him back enough to look at it. 

Law’s normally handsome face seemed distorted as it also had the bears features, normal teeth had been substituted with sharp dagger like teeth, round pupils were cat like and screamed blood lust as it smiled at you. 

“What…what are you?” you managed to asked as you felt your self starting to drift off. 

“You don’t need to worry about that anymore.” the thing replied his voice having no similarities to Law’s anymore. 

The last thing you saw was your own face grinning back at you, blood dripping from its hands. _I need to warn Law_ , you thought as you eyes closed. 

There was nothing you could do now as the killer bear waited for his next victim to come home. 


	2. Time is Running Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 28: Hanahaki Disease

The echo of coughing and the sounds of retching bounced off of the stone walls. You sighed as you peeled your eyes open, you wished that this was the first time you were woken up by the nauseating sounds of Mihawk throwing up. 

It’s been a week since you’ve moved in to look after him. The first time you noticed the shibukai throwing up red rose petals you were highly alarmed, the second time you begged the man to let you look after him. After hours of basically sobbing, Mihawk begrudgingly accepted your offer. It’s been a week since that. 

Honestly, you thought you would be of more help, but other then bringing him water everytime it happened it didn’t seem like there was much that you could do. 

Dragging your feet, you slowly opened the door as you held a glass of water. Mihawk was slouched over his knees, coughing and spitting at the same time. You walked towards him, your heart sank when you felt fresh rose petals being crushed under your feet. Just how long has he been puking up flowers? you thought, biting your bottom lip. The bed dipped under your weight as you sat down next to him. 

You offered the raven haired man the glass of water expecting him to take it with an expression of gratitude but instead he left you shocked as he slapped your hand away. The glass shattered, the shards spreading across the room alongside the rose petals. 

“Leave.” Mihawk growled, his voice hoarse. “I now know the reason of this, just leave me. You’ve done enough.”

“What?” you asked with wide eyes. Ignoring Mihawk’s outburst you continued to question him. “What’s the reason?”

Mihawk took in a shaky breath and straightened up. The fact that he didn’t face you made you thought that maybe he didn’t know the reason, but nonetheless you waited for his response. 

“I’m going to die.”

_…What?_

“You’re joking right?” you blurted out. “Besides you said you knew the reason, tell me and we’ll fix whatever this thing is.”

“You can’t fix this y/n.” covering his face in between his hands, he groaned. “Just spare yourself from knowing and just leave me.” 

“No!”

Quickly you kneeled before him, peeling his hands away from his eyes, you stared at his golden orbs. You saw something that you’ve never seen before. Mihawk was hardly someone to show much emotion but right now his eyes screamed loud and clear. 

He was terrified. 

You didn’t know why, but this man, the greatest swordsman alive, was scared. Holding his hands between your own, you place your lips gently on his skin, giving it a soft peck you part away and caress his fingers with your thumb. When you noticed what you’ve done a blush creeped up your face, you averted your eyes. 

“Just tell me.” you begged softly. “I need to know please.” 

“It’s you.” 

_“Me?”_

Your mouth hung loose as you stared at him, dumbfounded, you had no idea how to reply to that. His voice felt as if he was in pain, his voice trembled as he spoke the words that confused you so much. 

“I didn’t want to believe it at first,” he continued, ignoring your shocked expression. “But, I…” he sighed. “I might have feelings for you. This sickness… it is a curse. It doesn’t go away until the person I have fallen for[  
re](https://tureng.com/tr/turkce-ingilizce/reciprocate)ciprocate my feelings.” 

“You,” Your breath hitched, and your hands squeezed his. Your heart pounded loudly in your chest, biting the inside of your cheek, you continued. “You, love…me?”

“Wasn’t it obvious?”

The fact that he was so calm and collected while declaring his love made your racing mind slow down a bit. You chuckled. 

“It wasn’t obvious to me.” 

The way he stared at you made you feel like you were the sole person in the world. You heart fluttered as a response, maybe his salvation wasn’t as impossible as he thought. A smile spread across your lips, if you had known sooner maybe you could’ve prevented this whole mess from happening. 

Before you can say anything, Mihawk’s eyes widened and he straightened up. He seemed more confused than anything, peeling away his hands away from yours, he touched his chest and did a couple of experimental coughs. You tilted your head to the side. 

“It’s gone.” he whispered. Then he stared at you, his eyebrows raised and eyes wide. “You…?”“ 

“I…I might’ve had a small crush on you and then bury it deep inside me because I thought someone like you just wouldn’t be interested…” 

“What a foolish thought.” 

Mihawk suddenly stood up, making you fall back, you felt the rose petals under your palms. Not waiting for you to get up, Mihawk took you by the arm and pulled you towards his chest. You felt his chin on the top of your head, his hand stroked your back as he spoke. 

“Thank you y/n.” you felt his lips on your forehead. “Thank you for saving me and _loving me_.” 


	3. Call Me Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 8: “Do NOT turn around. Walk quickly toward me.” “It’s behind me isn’t it?” w/ Marco feat. Ace

Your body was aching, you felt miserable and you were so tired that you could collapse at any given moment. Finally dinner had been eaten and most of the crew had went off to bed, now it was your turn to surrender yourself to the mistress of sleep. 

But apparently some crew members were still wide awake. 

You jumped back when your door flew open. Your first thought was that the ship was under attack, but at this hour such a thing would be absurd. Squinting your eyes you could see faint blue and red flames dancing along in your room.

“Marco…?” you whispered. “Ace?”

“It’s not here either Ace,” Marco spoke, ignoring you completely. “Are you sure the wheeler went this way?”

“I..I think so?” 

“What the hell are the two of you doing in my room?!” 

Your sudden outburst seemed to get their attention. Both of them looked at you confused their eyes scanning you. Feeling your cheeks starting to heat up you crossed your arms in front of you, the awkward silence was followed by Ace breaking down laughing. 

“Nice jam-jams Y/N!” 

Your pulse quickened as you noticed Marco quietly snickering as well. Looking down you noticed that you were wearing your most comfortable pajamas, which were bright pink… and fuzzy. 

“Oh shut up!” you squealed. “What are you two doing here anyway?”

“We’re looking for the Wheeler.” Marco replied.

You gave the blond a puzzled look. 

“The wheeler?” you rolled your eyes. “I thought we all agreed that the “wheeler” didn’t exist and that we weren’t going to call it that.” 

“Well apparently it does exist and Ace’s name stuck. Can’t really do anything about that anymore.” 

Just as you opened your mouth the lights flickered and darkness engulfed the three of you. With the sudden realization of your curtains going wild, cold air filled the room sending shivers down your spine. 

“Damn I can’t see anything,” you heard Ace mutter. “The Wheeler must’ve done it.”

“Stop calling _it_ that.” you hissed between gritted teeth. “And yeah the dark is creepy, mind lighting up the room a bit fire chicken and flame dork?” 

“No need for the attitude y/n.” Marco replied. Despite not showing much emotion in his tone you knew that the blond was annoyed. 

Soon enough a soft blue flame appeared in front of you. Your shadows danced along the walls as the flame flickered. You let out a deep breath, seeing your companions making you feel at ease. 

That is until you realized their horror filled faces. 

Marco stared at you with wide eyes, clearly still trying to stay composed his eyes shifted to yours. He slowly held out his hand. Starting to tense up, you quickly glance at Ace only to see that unlike Marco he wasn’t trying at all. With a wide open mouth he clearly was staring something that was behind you. Wanting to follow his gaze you slowly start to turn around.

 _ **“Do NOT turn around.”** _Marco whisper-shouted, his hand still extended towards you. **_“Walk quickly towards me.”_**

You gulped.

**_“It’s behind me isn’t it?”_ **

“Just come to me Y/N.” Marco replied, his voice strained. “Don’t think about it.”

He really was making you curious but you listened to him and placed your hand into his. Marco quickly pulled you towards him, effectively burying your face into his tattooed chest and the three of you excited the room. Ace took in a deep breath when the door closed behind you.

“Man that thing was ugly!” 

Peeling yourself away from Marco’s chest your eyes travel between the both men. 

“Soo,” you began. “What are we going to do about the Wheeler?”

“I think we should just call it “the Ugly” from now on.” 

“I think,” Marco continued giving Ace a warning look. “You should stay in my room tonight and we’ll look for it tomorrow.” 

“I can’t sleep with that thing lurking around!” 

“You’ll be fine.” the blond replied starting to push you away from your room. “I’ll protect you from the Wheeler so don’t worry.” 

Blushing a bit, you let them guide you away from your room. You were positive that sleeping in the same room with The Wheeler would be much worse then to sleep in the same room as Marco. 


	4. DONTTRUSTME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 15: “I can see it in your eyes. Smell it on you even. You’re terrified of me. How pretty.” W/ Zoro

“I don’t want to help you anymore Zoro.” 

The change in his posture was terrifying. Slowly letting go of the head of the unconscious waiter you had brought him, Zoro turned to you. His pupils now resembling much of a cats you could see a dark red circle surrounding them. You were sweating yet cold at the same time, without noticing you started to rub the insides of your palms on your jeans. Zoro crooked his neck to the side and raised an eyebrow. 

“What do you mean by that?” he said in an eerily calm tone. “I thought you wanted to be with me. Forever.” 

You swallowed the spit that had gathered in your mouth. He wasn’t wrong. You did want to be with him forever despite knowing what he was. But you couldn’t bare to bring him sacrifices anymore.

“I do.” you replied, trying to sound confident. “But there should be another way. We shouldn’t be killing a dozen bystanders.” 

Zoro smirked at your unearned confidence. He took a step closer to you but you didn’t shy away from him. Despite being afraid about telling him how you felt, now that it was out in the open fear had abandoned your body. In fact, you felt numb. 

“You’re a coward.” he stated catching you by surprise. “You bring them here and leave me to do the dirty work, yet, despite not seeing any of the bloodshed, you still can’t handle it?” Zoro clicked his tongue. “You disappoint me _y/n_.” 

With that said Zoro swiftly picked up the waiter, holding the man by the throat his feet dangled as Zoro lifted him up to your eye level. That seemed to wake the man up as his hands shot up to his neck in hopes of peeling away the fingers that were digging into his flesh. 

With wide eyes you watched the man who was so kind to you not an hour ago, even being so nice to give you a complimentary drink, squirming and desperately trying to breathe. Before you could say anything, his fingernails elongating Zoro ripped the man’s throat. You felt the warm blood tainting your skin. You held your breath as Zoro threw the man aside as if it was a hollow doll. 

Zoro made his way towards you, his face just and inch away from your own, he placed his hand on your cheek and with his thumb he smudged the blood further into your skin. His skin felt rough on your own. Zoro grazed his lips against your own, you could feel his warm breath on your skin but you couldn’t dare to move. You finally saw him as what he truly was. His true nature. His true colors. 

_A demon._

**_“I can see it in your eyes. Smell it on you even. You’re terrified of me. How pretty.”_ **he breathed out. “I never found you more attractive then I do now.” 

Your heart stopped when Zoro crushed his lips into yours. He was like a starved man as he snuck his tongue between your lips. Your eyes closing, you let him dominate your mouth and lose yourself into the mouth bruising kiss. Your legs threatened to give in as your tongues intertwined with each other, he sucked on your warm flesh, growling he nibbled on it making you let out a throaty moan. You managed to pull away, your lips still connected by saliva you try to breathe. 

“I-I can’t…” 

“You can.” Zoro purred, his sinful lips now grazing the shell of your ear. “With or without you I won’t stop. You might as well get with the program.” 

That seemed to snap you out of your frightened daze. Zoro, now staring at you, searched your face for an answer. You stare right back at him. Your eyes greedily takes in the scenery, the messy green hair, the blood that isn’t his own trickling down his face, the sadistic grin. Pure evil radiated off of him. 

_But I’m worse then he is_ , you thought as a smile of your own spread across your dry lips. Noticing that you were coming around Zoro hungrily licked his lips. 

He truly was an intoxicating. 


	5. Hopeless Wanderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 8: “Do NOT turn around. Walk quickly toward me.” “It’s behind me isn’t it?” w/ Kid

When Kid offered that the two of you should go to a graveyard, you weren’t going to lie, you weren’t really up for it. Kid had a liking of creepy stuff, especially during Halloween and the fact that you were squeamish made him glad since he could act like the hero every time. 

The graveyard was everything that you expected. It was dark, cold and scary. Still, you appreciated the dark aesthetic of it all. The thing that you weren’t expecting was Kid to be spooked by every noise that he heard. It seemed quite out of character for him. An owl hooted and the man almost broke your hand as he squeezed it even further. 

“Kid,” you said softly, your thumb caressing the back of his hand. “What’s got you so scared love?”

He sighed and averted his eyes as the two of you continued to walk down the cemetery. 

“It’s just that,” he took in a deep breath. “I might be a tiny bit scared of graveyards.” 

This baffled you as the whole coming to the cemetery idea came from him. Noticing your confused gaze he took in another dramatic breath and stopped. He took in your other hand making you face him, he still refused to look at you and the fact that his cheeks decorated with a faint red made you smile. He truly was adorable. 

“I just thought it would be fair if we were both scared. That’s why I offered to come here.”

Your eyes slightly widened, you couldn’t help but smile like a fool at his thoughtfulness. Kid pouted and furrowed his eyebrows. Letting go of his hands, you got on your toes, you wrap your arms around his wide frame and ever so gently place your lips over his. Kid’s blush deepend as he kissed you back. 

When you parted away, he had a lopsided smile and looked at you between half lidded eyes. You placed one last kiss on his nose. 

“I don’t mind the kisses but isn’t it like bad luck or something to kiss in a graveyard?” he asked with a smirk. 

“We’ll just have to see now don’t we.” you replied, smiling. 

Your smile vanished as quickly as it appeared. Your eyes now fixated on something that stood behind kid, you held your breath. The thing you saw had no face, only a mouth full with dagger like teeth and it seemed that the thing floated. 

_A ghost?_

“Run!” you screamed, pulling Kid with you. 

He didn’t make you repeat yourself as he followed you, the both of you running away from the, what you could only assume was, ghost. Your eyes momentarily looking back you noticed that it was following you. Still, you continued to run until you found a wide enough tombstone to hide behind. When the two of you crouched, Kid looked more annoyed then anything. 

“Are you trying to scare me?” he grunted. 

“N-No! I swear there was this..this thing!” you tried to explain, breathing heavily. 

Kid rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah I doubt there’s a “ _thing”_ chasing after us.” he crossed his arms in front of him as he sat down completely. “Look I know I tease you a lot but this is just mean.” 

Now it was your turn to roll your eyes. 

“I’m not trying to be mean,” you sighed. “I swear it was like a faceless ghost or someth...” 

Your voice trailed off as you noticed a bright white light. It was standing right behind Kid, you were surprised that he didn’t notice the light. Clenching your teeth, you held in your breath. 

“Just look at you!” Kid exclaimed unaware. “You’re really committing to this huh?”

You continued to stare at him dead silent. Your eyes went between him and the ghost over and over again, you were afraid to even move a muscle. Finally Kid stopped his rambling and took in a deep breath. 

**_“It’s right behind me isn’t it?”_ **

Slowly you nodded. Letting out a shaky breath Kid turned to face the nightmare fuel that hovered behind him. His eyes widened when he saw the ghost, without even looking at you he found your hand and pulled you up. 

“We’re getting the hell out of here!” he exclaimed starting to run at inhumane speed, dragging you along with him. You couldn’t help but laugh as the two of you ran for dear life, you doubted that Kid would ever go to a graveyard ever again. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Old Scars / Charlotte Katakuri

Katakuri wasn’t the type to open up to you so casually and knowing this, you never asked for details about…well anything. You knew that while doing this he was protecting you in his own way, even if you didn’t want him to. 

He was always so ashamed about the scars on his body. Whenever he caught you staring at them he would make a scene in trying to hide them. He thought that you were disgusted by the marks but quite the contrary, you loved them. 

Those marks showed that life threw everything at Katakuri to bring him down but couldn’t. 

Of course whenever you tried to tell him this he would dismiss your admiration as pity which hurt you and thought you to never look at his scars so you wouldn’t make him uncomfortable. 

But one night you just couldn’t help yourself. 

The moonlight shined through the curtains and lit up his wide torso. His body glistened as he continued to snore away. You watched him as his chest slowly rose up and fall down. Without thinking much you placed your hand on his chest, he felt warm under your palm. 

With the tips of your fingers, you slowly traced the scars on his body. The first one was a big one that stretched out from his pelvis to his torso. Looking closely you realized that he had so much more scars scattered around his body, small, big they came in all shapes in sizes. You were simply mesmerized. 

Taking in a shaky breath, you leaned in and placed your lips softly on top of a star shaped scar right beneath his collarbone. The mark felt soft and tender under your lips. 

You stopped when you heard a silent gasp, your eyes shifting up you noticed that Katakuri’s eyes were on you, his mouth was slightly agape as he stared down at you. 

“What…are you doing y/n?”

A blush rose up to your cheeks as you pulled away from his chest, you averted your eyes.

“I was admiring you.” 

Straightening up he pressed his back against the wall. Slowly he took your hand and pulled it to his lips, his teeth grazing the inside of your palm as he placed a tender kiss. 

“Do you really think these marks are something to admire?”

“Of course.” you blurted out. “I love them as much as I love you.” 

“Is that so.” he muttered against your skin. 

“May…” you took in a deep breath. “May I touch them again?”

“Of course you may y/n. I’m all yours.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Have you told anyone what about what you are?” “Yeah, because it’s totally easy to go up and say ‘Hi, My name is XXXX and I’m a werewolf!” // Portgas D. Ace

You always knew that your first transformation would be painful, so you decided to spoil yourself a bit as the full moon slowly started to rise up into the night sky, you lit up some of your favorite scented candles. You dimmed the lights and had a bottle of red wine waiting for you. 

For the first time you hated being right. The transformation was every bit of painful as you expected. You were a late bloomer as a werewolf so frankly you weren’t that surprised at the pain. Your nails grew long and sharp. Your teeth now resembling much like a canines ,you howled in to the night. 

Your howl was cut short when you heard glass shattering and a loud gasp. 

Your ears jolting up you turned around to see who the culprit was only to see Ace staring at your, his mouth hanging loose and his eyes wide with shock. 

“W-What the hell?!” he asked, mortified. 

Clearing your throat, you averted your eyes. Thank god for all the fur or else Ace would surely see how red you’ve become. 

“Hi Ace,” he jolted when he heard your regular voice. “Sorry to scare you… I-I wasn’t expecting you…” 

“I…wanted to surprise you…” his shocked expression died down a bit as he continued to stare at you. “What are you exactly?”

“A werewolf.” 

“I think I need to sit down.” 

Ace was quick to make his way to the couch and basically faint on it. You rolled your eyes, he could be so dramatic sometimes. Then again he was seeing a werewolf for the first time, so maybe he deserved to be a bit dramatic. 

**_“Have you told anyone what about what you are?”_ **

You snorted as you tried to contain your laughter. 

**_“Yeah, because it’s totally easy to go up and say ‘Hi, My name is y/n and I’m a werewolf!”_ **

“That’s true…” 

“Do,” you took in a deep breath. Fear engulfed your body, you didn’t want Ace to leave you not did you wanted him to be afraid of you. “Do I scare you? Do you want to leave?”

Noticing the sadness latched in your voice, Ace stared at you, his eyebrows raised he got up and wrapped his arms around you. The soft smile he gave you made your heart melt.

“Of course not.” he said, his voice soft like honey. “Sorry that I freaked out for a bit there. Of course I’m not scared of you nor do I want to leave you.” 

Your lips formed an idiotic smile when he said that. You couldn’t be happier, Ace really was a one of a kind. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I can see it in your eyes. Smell it on you even. You’re terrified of me. How pretty.” // Crocodile

When you came back to the living room with bowl of freshly popped popcorn and a bottle of coca cola you didn’t expect Crocodile to be hunched over in the middle of the room. His hands were balled into fists and you could hear him heavily breathing as if he was in pain. 

“A-Are you okay?” you asked, unsure what was going on with him. 

He growled as a reply, you watched in horror as his teeth grew and became canine like, his hair became longer. When he turned to you, his blood made your blood freeze. His eyes had became like honey but his pupils resembled much like a cats, normally you could calle these eyes beautiful but the blood lust that radiated from his terrified you. 

“Oh I’m fine.” he purred. 

Straightening up, he walked towards you and stopped just and inch away. You could smell the smoke of his cigar as his breath ghosted over your face. Your hands threatened to fall as you continued to hold the bowl and bottle. Your eyes widened further when he leaned in and nuzzled your neck and took in a deep breath of your scent. 

**_“I can see it in your eyes. Smell it on you even. You’re terrified of me. How pretty.”_ **

His deep voice sent shivers down your spine. You didn’t know how to react to what he was saying or what he was becoming. You took in a shaky breath as you spoke. 

“Are you really doing this big reveal now just so you can get away from watching Twilight?”

Crocodile froze as he came back to your eye level. He averted his eyes and a faint blush could be seen on his cheeks. 

“I-I…” he sighed. “Maybe?”

You couldn’t help but chuckle at his embarrassment. Even though you lowkey knew his threatening behaviour was an act a feeling of relief washed over you. It was still a bit scary to watch him go through all that.

“I don’t care if you’re a werewolf or not, we’re watching this because it’s going to be hilarious.” 

“I doubt that.” he replied, a faint growl could be heard in the back of his voice. “Let me just get back to my previous state.” 

You watched in awe as his teeth became blunt and his eyes returned back to normal. Then it hit you. 

“You’re a WEREWOLF!?”


End file.
